


D&F Fortunes

by Felurian



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/pseuds/Felurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles set during & past Uncharted series, including The Lost Legacy. Elena/Nate and Chloe/Nadine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, the first drabble had to be about Vicky. Spoilers for UC4! (I apologize chihuahuas owners. Really.)

Being married to Nathan Drake for years has certainly made Elena immune to any kind of ridiculous ideas her husband occasionally came up with. This also meant she was rarely surprised anymore when something strange occurred — then again, it's not as if much could shock her after meeting Sam, his brother whose existence she learned about only few years ago.

Apparently, she didn't give him enough credit.

"Sully bought you _a dog_?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically, his smile so wide Elena thought his face was going to crack in half. He seemed just as excited as when he made some important historical discovery which, she had to admit, was rather adorable. Still, the last thing she expected him to announce after coming home was that now they had a dog. She liked dogs, sure, but they never really discussed this matter besides few remarks that it would be nice having a pet. And it'd be good for Cassie to grow up with a dog in the house. But they definitely hadn't even come close to planning buying one.

 "Yes! She's the cutest puppy I've ever seen," he gushed. "And guess what's the best part?"

Truth to be told, Elena couldn't even bring herself to be angry at him. So instead, she decided to play along.

"It's not one of those small shaking dogs that bark at everyone?" She asked hopefully.

Nate seemed almost offended at her suggestion.

"Do I look like someone who'd want a chihuahua?" 

Elena snorted, clearly amused at the image of Nathan Drake, the famous treasure hunter, struggling with a chihuahua on a walk.

"I'd buy you one, If I were Sully," she said, smiling innocently. He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Real funny. Thankfully, he doesn't share your sense of humour."

"A shame," she stated sadly. Nate shook his head with a grin on his face. "So, what's with that best part?" Elena asked, curiosity in her voice. She stepped closer towards him, one eyebrow raised. It better not be _two_ dogs, she thought.

He smiled smugly and she immediately prepared herself for the worst. Nate always made this face whenever he came up with a really bad pun. Or joke. Or anything cringe-worthy, in fact. It was cute, in a way, though how could he find some of his ideas actually good, she still couldn't understand.

"I named her after Sully."

There was a pause. A rather long pause, as Elena watched her husband, who currently looked very proud of himself, with amazement. And then she burst into laughter.

"You named a dog after Sullivan?"

"Well, what's so weird about it? Vicky is a pretty name!" Another roll of laughter. "Hey, come on. He promised me he'd buy us a dog, all those years back at Madagascar. Finally got around to do it, I guess."

Elena stopped laughing, intrigued. This was the first time she was hearing about it.

"Did he now? You never mentioned it." She meant it as a curious remark rather than anything else, but it seemed like Nate misread her expression, given by the somewhat guilty look on his face.

"Um... yeah?" He offered uncertainly. She smiled softly.

"Well then. I guess we have a dog now," Elena said, watching him visibly relax, the excitement back on his face.

"I knew you—"

"I'm totally not forgiving you one thing, though," she cut him off. "I can't believe you named _our_ dog without me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam learns how much of a badass his sister-in-law is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's definitely not just me gushing over how awesome Elena is. Nope. Not at all.  
> (Well, actually...)

Sam has officially had enough. Sure, he wanted to find Avery’s treasure more than anything. It was something that kept him alive during all those years in prison, giving him strength to go forward. A goal. A purpose to his otherwise pretty miserable life. Yet, after getting shipwrecked on this godforsaken island, having to venture through the jungle, being shot at and most surely making his brother hate him… He’s had enough for one day, definitely. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

To see Nathan with Elena come to his aid was a relief, especially since Sam could tell that Shoreline guys had the advantage on him and it wouldn’t take long for them to completely kick his ass. Or worse. He hoped their orders were to bring him alive to Rafe, not actually kill him (but then again, with Nadine being the boss, it could go wrong very quickly). There would be time to worry about those two _after_ they defeated the mercenaries, though.

“Look out!”

He heard Nate’s shout and whipped his head around, just to see an armoured thug charging right at him. Before he could do anything, the brute was already on him, throwing him to the ground with a painful thud that knocked air right out of him, pistol leaving the palm of his hand. Sam had to say that those kind of situations were definitely more pleasurable when he was in his twenties. Ended with less suffering afterwards, too.

His attacker was ready to finish him, already aiming his weapon. _Jesus Christ, what a_ —

“Hey there, asshole!”

The angry yell came out of nowhere, surprising both of them. Sam watched, with his eyes wide from surprise, as Elena jumped right at the thug, throwing a kick that caused him to stagger backwards a step. Apparently this was all that she needed, though, because she whacked a rifle over his head – once, twice, and then punched him straight into the face, making the man fall on the ground, unconscious. She casually wiped sweat off her brows and came up to Sam, a small smile on her face.

“You okay?” She reached a hand out to him and for a moment, he just looked at her, stunned.

In his life of a thief, and then a man with a prison sentence, Sam met many threatening people, both men and women. They were all kinds of criminals, trained mercenaries, warlords, other thieves… Not the good kind by any means. There was, for example, Nadine, who was leading her private army and whose boot was probably imprinted on his back. She was a terrifying woman by all means – hot, yeah, but terrifying all the same – and her athletic build was kind of a warning to not start shit with her unless you wanted all of your bones to hurt (she _did_ punch hard). Anyway, the point was, he could usually recognise a person who could be lots of trouble after a first look at them. And threatening people definitely weren’t kind of small, freckled and _journalists_. Of course, he didn’t think of his brother’s wife as anything less than capable but he figured the stories were overrated a bit, not quite believing Nate.

He was wrong. Oh, so very wrong, he realized that now, after watching her take down a man twice her size in like what? Ten seconds tops? Elena Fisher was a force to be reckoned with, that he was sure of.

“Yeah. Great,” he replied finally, allowing her to help him up. “Uh, thanks.”

“Anytime,” she replied, her smile innocent as if she didn’t just save his life by completely wrecking his opponent. He nodded absentmindedly, gaze trailing after her as she moved up.

“Everything alright?”

Nate walked past him, not really looking at him but a hint of concern in his voice. Maybe he didn’t hate him just yet.

“Mm, yeah,” he murmured, fumbling with his lighter. Damn, he needed a smoke after all of that. “She’s definitely something else. Wouldn’t want to get on her bad side.”

He could swear Nate chuckled at his comment.

“Yeah… Might be a little too late for that,” he replied, and looked at his older brother over the shoulder, smiling apologetically.

“Jesus,” was all that Sam managed to say, wincing inwardly at the thought of being on the receiving end of Elena’s punch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is ready for finally being a hero; she doesn't realize she won't have to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I absolutely adore The Lost Legacy and Chlodine are a dream come true. ND, you better make them canon one day!

"You'll die."

"I can live with that."

She can, really. By all her experience, it should feel wrong. She should grab the Tusk, jump into the truck and get her ass out of here. That's what she always does. That's what allowed her to survive.

Yet, Chloe can't bring herself to give up the fight. Not now, not anymore. Suddenly Drake's antics - the other Drake, who appears to be just a little bit less dense than his newly found brother - don't seem alien to her anymore.  If she's really going to die... well, at least she'll know she did everything she could and maybe, just maybe, she'll be lucky and take Asav down with her.

A girl can dream, can't she?

Chloe puts on her brave face and flashes Nadine a crooked smile. "Hey... save my share of the Tusk, 'kay? Just in case, right?"

She doesn't allow herself to watch her companion's pained expression any longer than necessary and turns towards the truck. There's a voice in the back of her head, persistently whispering _hey, you might die, and that's it? That's what you're saying, really?_ but she shuts it down; she exhausted her limit of bravery today. Plus, to be fair, Nadine is kind of scary and she'd rather not die with a black eye, thank you very much.

Just as Chloe reaches the truck's door, she's being yanked around and yelps in surprise. She finds herself face to face with Nadine, takes in her intense gaze and damn it, she really does _not_ want to be on the receiving end of her punch again and—

Nadine's kissing her. It takes a second for Chloe's mind to catch up with her - and judging by the "holy shit" she hears from behind her, she's not the only one who's stunned by this turn of events. The kiss is nothing extraordinary, really. Just a simple press of their chapped lips together, Nadine's strong arm around her waist, the smell of blood and sweat all over them, but somehow, when they part, Chloe feels almost dizzy. It's the kind of a kiss that holds a promise to it and she's thrilled, her mouth stretching in a grin.

"I'm not letting you go alone, idiot," Nadine says, leaving her side to jump into the passenger's seat. "And wipe that stupid smile off, we have a train to catch."

Chloe just chuckles, sitting behind the wheel. There's no way her smile is coming off anytime soon, she thinks, turning on the engine.

The truck lowers an inch or two when Sam jumps in the back.

"Well, well—"

"One more word, Drake, and I'll shove that bomb up your ass."

Chloe lets out a bark of laughter. The perspective of having to disarm a bomb suddenly doesn't appear so grim anymore.


End file.
